Defiance
by sonjobeth
Summary: A new boy moves to Forks and he sends Jacob's heart aflutter. What happens when Jacob notices that he's never felt this way before? And will he be able to admit it? JacobXMaleOC WARNING: homosexuality, cursing, etc. OCmaleonmale
1. Bumpers

**Defiance **

Chapter 1:Bumpers

I've heard that moving was hard, but till now I've never really cared. All my life I've lived in Bolinas, California but do to my mother wanting to live in a small town I didn't have a choice.

Once learning about moving, I was scared. I mean who wouldn't be? I like to think of myself as a confident person. My name is Kaleb. I suppose the "K" is supposed to make it unique, but it doesn't. Pity. I'm not unique at all. I have light brunette hair and skin that's sort of peachy. It's not pale like I wish it was, or an attractive tan. I'm just in between.

I'm the type of person where once my name is said it will be easily forgotten; I just don't leave an impression on people when they meet me. I try to though. I've tried wearing weird or expensive clothing but it didn't work. I just wear dark clothing now.

The place we are moving to is called Forks. I've heard it is always rainy there. That's good, I love the rain.

The more I think about it, the more reasons I try to come up with for why my mother wants to move. I think I've figured it out. I went to a big school all my life, so it was easy for me to get lost in the crowd, but if I go a small school like the one in Forks, I will be noticed more. That scared me more than anything.

I sat in the back of my family's van; it is a dark red maroon color and drives smoothly. I don't really like it much; it's kind of embarrassing driving to school in a big van. It's too big if you ask me, especially since there are only three people in my family and the van seats eight.

I wasn't sure where we were, but my mother announced we were close. I nodded and turned up the music to my MP3 player. It wasn't expensive, but it played what I liked, so why complain?

I glanced back at the moving van that was following us. I wondered if the car I knew it was pulling had fallen apart yet. The car was mine. It was an awful banana yellow with a bad paint job and an equally bad engine. I had gotten it for my fifteenth birthday from my father. It had been his when he was my age. The car was ancient.

For the most part, my little car was, let's say, interesting. I'm not really sure what it was when it was first made. It looked like it had random parts of many different types of car just thrown in to create a car that looked like a rundown sports car.

Maybe during the move, its bumper might come off and get left alongside the road. At least I wouldn't have to deal with the stupid thing.

"Look, Honey!" my mother exclaimed, "We're passing the school."

And sure enough, we were. I suppose it was a pretty decent size. I had never gone to a campus school like this one though. I had gone to the type where everything is in one building — I guess it would be just another thing to get used to.

It only took a little while longer to get to our new house from where the school was, but that was probably too much for my car. It would over exert itself, and breakdown. That would be an upsetting first day.

We pulled into the driveway of our new house for the very first time. My breath was taken away. It was a light, creamy white, with blue shutter, a one-car garage, and a winding pathway that lead to a low porch with an elegant wooden door.

It was a two-story house with an underground basement that I had a feeling would be used for storage.

I stepped out of the van and stared up. I hoped my room was upstairs. I had already started planning out how I was going to set my room up. Bed pushed up beside my window, desk next to the head of the bed, my dresser on the opposite wall. That sounded nice. Oh, and my posters! I could put them everywhere.

I watched the moving van as it pulled into the driveway. I looked behind the van at my banana yellow car. Its bumper hadn't fallen off after all. I turned my attention from the car to my father and the moving guys. After a while they stopped talking and started carrying the items in. I looked into the van and saw my things. They were pretty close to the front so I decided it would be best to go pick out my room.

As I entered the house I smiled. The inside was just as lovely, if not more, than the outside. I easily found the stairs and wandered up them. I explored the top part of the house — I heard everyone else downstairs. I soon found out that there were two rooms upstairs, and had a full bathroom. Both rooms were the same size so I had a feeling the master one was downstairs.

I picked the room that had a large window that faced the deep, green, lush forest. I grinned as I walked in. It had hardwood flooring, just like the rest of the house. The walls were a light blue that I didn't necessarily dislike, but I preferred something different.

"Like this one?" my father asked from behind me. I turned, smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah, it's great." I replied.

He nodded and left the room, probably to go tell the movers where to put my things. I stayed in the room and told them where to place everything. After the furniture was placed, one of the movers handed me a box full of my things. I thanked him and he left.

I walked outside and looked across the road. There were three cars in the driveway. There was a truck that rivaled my car in oldness, a shiny Volvo, and a cruiser. Great, I was living across from a cop. I eyed the Volvo, why couldn't I have an awesome car? I turned my attention back to my car and glared at it. I stomped over to the car and kicked it, hard. The bumper fell off with a loud _clank_.

I groaned in irritation. Perfect, damn thing was already falling apart again.

"Hey, neighbor!" someone called. I looked up to see three people walking over. I glanced around for my dad, but he wasn't outside, so I guessed they were talking to me.

"Hi." I greeted. There was a boy and a girl that were about my age and a man about my father's. I wondered if they saw me kick the car. The female looked like she didn't, nor did the man. However, it was hard to tell with the other guy. He wore an amused smile. How embarrassing, I think he did.

My father and mother walked out and introduced themselves.

"I'm Charlie Swan. This is Bella, my daughter, and Edward Cullen." The man said.

Both my parents started having a conversation with the man. I was left to talk to Bella and her…boyfriend? Yeah, they were holding hands.

I smiled at Bella and Edward, they smiled back.

"I'm Kaleb." I introduced myself.

"So, you're the new kid? You're going to Forks High School?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, that's me." I said with a sigh.

"Don't worry; I was the last new kid. You'll be fine." she said.

Edward nodded in agreement. I smiled and thanked her.

"Nice car." Edward said, the amused expression dancing across his lips. I tried hard not to glare, but it was tough. Eventually my desire won out and I sent him the most evil glare I could muster.

And to my surprise, he laughed. I huffed in annoyance, "and let me guess, the perfect little Volvo belongs to you?" I snapped.

He grinned and that answered my question. Bella elbowed him in the side playfully.

I rolled my eyes, "I would invite you in, but things aren't really set up yet."

"Just like his old man!" my father said, clasping his hand firmly on my shoulder, "He knows how to be polite to his neighbors."

I blushed lightly and looked down. I hated it when my dad compared me to him. I wasn't like him at all. Well, other than being good at sports, but that didn't really matter, considering I didn't really like playing them.

I had an odd feeling that Charlie and my parents would be friends. I was right. Charlie and my dad scheduled a fishing trip as Bella and my mother talked about different ways to cook fish. That left me with Edward.

"So…nice hair." I said rocking back and forth on my heels. I just didn't know what to say to this guy.

"Thanks."

"Well, see you." My father said, my mother clinging to him happily, "And thanks for the advice about the car. I'll look into it."

Charlie smiled a crinkly smile that in some odd way made him look younger than he was, "No problem. I'll tell Billy about it."

I looked from Charlie back to my dad. What about the car?

After they left, I turned to my parent, wanting an explanation.

My father grinned, "Charlie told me about a friend he has, nice man, by the name of Billy Black. He has a son that's extremely good with cars. I figured it wouldn't hurt for him to look into it."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, his son's name is Jack, Jake, or Jacob. Something like that. I don't really remember. "

I rolled my eyes; I guess my father wasn't good with names.

"Everything is set up in the house now, sweetie. Do you want to get something to eat?" my mother asked. I shook my head. There wasn't any food in the house yet. So, if I was hungry, I would probably be the one to go get the groceries. "A chance to meet new people," my mother would call it.

I walked up to my room and picked up the box with my belongings in it. I started pulling things out and placing them the way I wanted. With my posters and everything up, my room seemed roomier than it had been before. Just like my room in Bolinas…

I shook the thought away and grabbed my suitcases; I started putting everything in there away. I went through the clothing and picked out something decent to wear the first day. I had a big day ahead of me tomorrow.

The first day of school started tomorrow.

* * *

I think Jacob makes a cute gay guy. I love Kaleb. I hope you do also. Second chapter coming as soon as I edit it and take the advice from my beta, PinkAzn, She says I made Kaleb to girly in it. D: And I know she's totally right. I've just been too lazy. I have the third chapter wrote just not typed and I'm also working on the fourth chapter, so updates will be coming.

Reviews? :D

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only the story itself. And oddly enough, I really don't want to. Well, other than the money...xD by the way, disclaimers will be going at the bottom. I read a story where they were and I was just like "I like it. I want. :D"


	2. My Parachute

**Defiance**

Chapter 2:My Parachute

Getting to sleep that night was torture. I just couldn't get comfortable. First, it was too hot, then it was too cold, then my sheets were itchy. At about two in the morning I finally fell asleep.

When my alarm clock beeped, I felt like I could punch the thing in the face. Then, I realized alarm clocks don't have faces. Well, digital ones don't anyway.

I got out of bed reluctantly. I didn't feel like getting up, let alone going to school, but it was for the best, I didn't want to lie back down and risk falling back asleep.

I turned on my straightener and plugged in my hair dryer then walked down the hall to take a shower. I took a relatively short shower, a cold one, to calm my nerves.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and made a mad dash back to my room. Running naked is always fun, isn't it?

I pulled on my black skinny jeans and belt. I started drying my hair while I hummed the tune to one of my favorite songs. Soon my hair was a fluffy mess. I ran a brush though it a few times then parted it so it covered my left eye. I began straightening it, when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called though it.

My mother opened the door, I was met by her shinning white smile, pretty wavy blonde hair and the same blue eyes I had.

"Are you going to eat breakfast, dear? I made your favorite." She said with a smile. My favorite? I didn't even know I had a favorite breakfast food. Learn something new every day, I suppose.

"Um…I might." I said frowning slightly.

Her face brightened more than I thought possible, "That's good, honey. Breakfast is the most important meal, you know."

"Thanks, Mom." I said, grabbing my hair gel.

She smiled at me once more before she left me to finish getting ready.

I sat the bottle of gel down on my dresser; it had a mirror attached to the back, so I fixed my hair and other things in front of it. I pulled my shirt on before I fixed my hair. Since I was spiking it, I didn't want to put the shirt on and mess up my hair.

My shirt was black with a sloppily drawn purple heart on the front. My belt was black with sliver studs on it and every three sliver studs, there was a purple one in the middle. I also grabbed my purple leather bracelet that went on my left hand. This was my favorite thing to wear because purple was my favorite color.

I worked the gel into my hair and made it spiky.

I picked up my eyeliner and applied it. Something was missing. I grinned happily; I knew what would go with it. I grabbed my spiked dog collar and put it on. Perfect.

I looked at the mirror once more; I took a deep breath and exhaled it loudly. Just because I dress the way I do doesn't mean I'm girly in any way. I just know what looks good on me. When it comes to fashion on other people, my fashion sense, for lack of a better word, sucks. But, it didn't matter; it wasn't like I was going to go around telling people what I thought of what they were wearing. What a perfect way to get beaten to a pulp.

Finally deciding I looked good, I grabbed my messenger bag that contained all my pencils, pens, notebooks and any other stuff that I might need my first day. My messenger bag was black with a moon on the front and said "The Moon Will Rise Tonight" written in curly script across it.

I walked out of my room and down stairs. I was assaulted by the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. I raised an eyebrow at my mother who was in the kitchen cooking. I never said that chocolate chip pancakes were my favorite, but I did love them.

My mother was a happy round woman whose soul desire in life was to be a chef. I supported her wishes, she did cook amazingly. I, on the other hand, couldn't even make cereal without messing it up somehow. That's how awful I was.

I ate quickly and was soon ready to leave. I frowned as I looked out the kitchen window to stare at my car. There was no way I could make it to school in that. I turned my attention from the offending object to glance around the kitchen.

The walls were a pale yellow, my mom's favorite color-that was also the reason my car was yellow. The cabinets and table were both a washed out white. Sea shells and other sea related items sat on top of cabinets while a few starfish were hung on the walls. My mother had always wanted an ocean style kitchen. I was glad she finally had one.

I pulled my keys out of my messenger bag's pocket and stared at them. I wondered if I should take the car or the van. I fiddled with my key chains as I turned the thought over in my head. _The car would probably be better,_ I decided.

I only hoped it wouldn't break down. That would be so awful. What a way to give first impressions. Well, I wanted to be remembered, that would do it.

Soon I was sitting in my car driving to my new school. It was fairly easy to remember the way, but I was still glad I had left early. That would give me time to get my schedule and find where everything was.

When I pulled in, I was glad to see that I was the only one there. I parked on the right side of the parking lot in about the middle. I stepped out of my car, grabbed my bag and walked to the office building.

I entered the building and walked up to the lady behind the desk. I told her my name and she told me hers, and then gave me my schedule.

"Here's also a map and a slip to have all your teachers sign. Bring it back at the end of the day, alright, sweetie?" she said smiling at me kindly.

I nodded, "Okay. Thank you."

People had started to arrive when I stepped out of the office. I spotted the Volvo that Edward owned pull into a spot. Edward got out and opened the door for Bella. Bella saw me and waved. I smiled and waved back.

I found my first class on my map and wandered there. As I walked, I noticed people staring at me. I flashed them all a smile. Why be shy about it? Sure, I was nervous, but it wouldn't help if I showed it. So instead of walking around like I was afraid of everyone, I sort of strutted like I was the hottest thing that Forks High had ever seen. I got some mean looks from a lot of guys and even more looks of longing from girls.

I chuckled as I thought about that. To tell the truth, I preferred the way the guys were looking at me appose to the girls'. Now, don't get me wrong, it's not like I want people to hate me. It's just that I haven't ever had much interest for girls. I've had a boyfriend once-a while back- and I sort of enjoyed that. But things between him and me didn't work out.

His name was Jordan. He was a decent height- the top of my head reached his nose. He had lightly tanned skin that he had probably attained from the many days spent at the beach surfing. He was well built and I liked that. His hair was bleached blond by the sun and always worn messily. I sort of missed him.

The break up had been pretty bad. He had been cheating on me with one of my friends named Alex. After I found out-by walking in on them, might I add-I decided it wasn't worth it. Jordan continued to call me two months after that. I never answered the phone. I'm glad I didn't, I didn't want to talk to him.

I shook my head to get Jordan out of my thoughts. Why was I thinking about him? I don't really consider myself gay, I mean, sure I've only thought about dating guys and never gave thought to a relationship with a girl, but that doesn't mean anything.

I looked around as I entered my first block English class, heads looked up.

The teacher looked at me and smiled. I smiled back timidly.

"You may take a seat in the back after you tell us about yourself."

I nodded, "I'm Kaleb Fields, I'm from California."

The teacher made me go to the back. Before I went, I handed him my slip to sign.

I sat down next to a guy with blond hair that was standing up in the front from gel. I smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton." He said.

"Well, you already know my name, so, hi there." I stated with a shrug. He seemed nice, I suppose.

The rest of the class passed by pretty quickly. I was surprised by how quickly, really. After checking with Mike, I was happy to find that we had our Math block together. At least I wouldn't get lost.

The bell rung and Mike waited while I shoved my things into my bag. As we walked, we talked of stupid things. I learned about the Newton Hiking store his parents owned, I told him that I would probably drop by soon. He learned about how I was from a surfing town but couldn't surf. I didn't think it was funny, but he got a kick out of it.

As we entered the class, a girl waved at Mike. He grinned and went to sit by her, motioning me to follow. I sat down next to Mike and smiled at the female.

"Hi! I'm Angela Weber." She said leaning across Mike's desk to shake my hand.

I took her hand, "Kaleb Fields, and as I'm sure you can tell, I'm new here."

Class started and I tried not to fall asleep. Math had always been boring to me. Every once in a while Mike would elbow me and tell me to wake up.

Five minutes before class ended, someone on my other side shook me awake. At first I thought it was Mike, but it wasn't.

I looked up into the face of one of the more beautiful people I had ever seen. He had pale blond hair and ivory pallid skin. His bright golden eyes stood out to me.

"Class is almost over." He said softly. I felt a calming feeling course though my body, "We have homework." He stated motioning to the chalk board.

"Oh. Thank you." I said quickly jotting down the assignment, "I'm Kaleb, by the way."

"Jasper."

I smiled at him. He was leaning back away from me like he didn't want to be near me. Strangely, I didn't feel insulted. I noticed that he sat rather still and it looked like he didn't want to be near anyone.

The class ended and I gathered my things. I followed both Angela and Mike to the Cafeteria. They were consumed into their own conversation, so I was surprised when they waved for me to join them at their table.

I learned everyone at the table's name, and was shocked at how nice they all were. I also found out that they were Bella's friends and when I asked about her, some of them seemed annoyed. Lauren pointed over to a table where I saw Bella sitting. I was astonished to see Jasper there.

I guess I hadn't noticed it before, but Edward and Jasper looked a lot alike. I wondered if they were related.

"What's Jasper's last name?" I asked. They looked at me strangely. I suppose I didn't tell them Jasper and I had already met, "What? I had my last class with him. I was wondering if he was related to Edward?" still more strange looks.

"How do you know Edward?" Mike asked.

"I live across from Bella." I said slowly. Was it so odd that I knew who they were?

They all nodded, like me living across from Bella explained everything.

"And Jasper's last name is Hale. He lives with Dr. Cullen and the Doctor's wife. Edward, Alice Cullen, and Jasper are adopted. A girl named Rosalie and a guy named Emmett lived there, too. They were also adopted, but they moved away to college or something. I'm not sure." The girl named Jessica said.

I nodded, "Oh. That makes sense, I guess. So, is Jasper with that girl?" I asked, noticing how close he was sitting to a girl with a pixy cut. From what I had guessed about Jasper, he didn't like being around people. So, that girl had to be special if Jasper sat that close to her.

"That's Alice." Jessica informed me, "They are together. And they live in the same house! How weird is that?"

I shrugged, "Pretty weird." I agreed. I could tell that Jessica was one that liked gossip. I, personally, didn't. I would admit that sometimes it could be interesting, but most of the time it was really hurtful to the people it was about, and I hated hurting people.

The rest of the day after lunch passed by rather rapidly. I had art for third and P.E. for fourth. I had P.E. with Bella, the more I watched her, the more I wondered why they made her play. The fifth time she fell, I talked the teacher into letting her sit it out. I could tell Bella was grateful for that.

I got dressed quickly and stepped out of the dressing room. Edward was talking to Bella about a scrape on her arm. She had most likely gotten it only recently, it was still bleeding. Edward looked slightly uncomfortable about it, but he seemed concerned.

I was happy that school was over. The people around me seemed happy as well. I remembered the slip that all my teachers had signed. I went to the office quickly.

I walked down the hall and opened the double door. I stood out of the way of the door and adjusted the strap of my messenger bag. I looked around the parking lot. That's when I saw _him_.

He had the most beautiful tan skin that I had ever seen. He wore a blue plaid shirt stretched across his muscled chest, with a leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and a black helmet tucked under his arm. He was leaning against a big black motorcycle.

I blushed slightly, from over here, he looked pretty hot. He was close to both Edward and Bella. Edward looked tense and had a firm arm wrapped around Bella's waist.

I wondered why a guy like that would be hanging around here. He looked like he was in college at least. I looked away from the insufferably hot guy and scanned the parking lot for my car.

I found it quickly, due to the bright yellow. Sadly, I noticed, I had to walk past the attractive guy to get to it.

I took a calming breath and started to walk over to my car. I was looking down; I didn't want to have eye contact or anything. But, sometimes I'm rather clumsy. Not usually, but sometimes. I bumped into someone.

Jacob's Point of View

I gasped with a quick intake of breath as someone ran into me and fell down. I wasn't in a good mood at all. The leech was, as it seemed, doing everything in his power to annoy me. I had started to shake lightly when my attention was turned away from the bloodsucker.

I was about to turn and snap at whoever ran into me, they seriously needed to watch where they were going.

My eyes widened as I stared down at a boy with soft milk chocolate brown hair. Just looking into his sparkling blue eyes made all my anger vanish instantly. The light brown curtain of light chocolate hair fell gently over his left eye. The dark black clothing he wore made his lovely peach colored skin glow.

I felt calm as I stared into his nicely shaped face. He had full lips, dark lashes that brushed his pale pink cheeks with every blink, and thin arched eyebrows that made his almond shaped eyes pop.

There was a warm feeling that spread quickly though my body. I felt like I was falling, spinning and spiraling down and the ground kept getting closer and closer. Except, I didn't hit. It was like during the last minute, my parachute that I didn't even know existed, finally caught and I was safe. This beautiful face, with the silky milk chocolate hair, was my parachute.

His cheeks flooded red; I felt the corners of my mouth turn up in a smile. He opened his mouth and I heard the most beautiful sound that I had ever heard.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I should have. I-"

I held my hand out to help him up, "It's fine." I stated, "Are you okay?"

His face flushed slightly from embarrassment, "Y-yeah. I'm okay." He muttered. He took my hand and I felt a spark as our skin made contact. His small hand disappeared into my large one as I pulled him to his feet.

"Bella, I think we should go." I heard Edward whisper. Bella protested slightly but allowed the leech to pull her to his car. I heard the car purr to life and speed off.

I watched as he dusted off his tight jeans. I wasn't used to seeing people in skinny jeans, because with the pack you carried the least amount of clothing possible, clothing that could be put on and pulled off easily. Skinny jeans were neither of the two.

His legs looked nice, I had to admit that. I hadn't even seen girls' legs that looked that nice. They were slim, but had firm muscle. The way the black jeans clung to his figure could drive me insane.

"Ah, I'm really sorry for running into you." He said rubbing his hand over his arm nervously.

I shook my head and swooped down to pick up the black messenger bag, "Nah, it's my fault for standing in the way. Here, this is yours." I declared holding out the bag.

He took it and muttered a quiet "Thanks" under his breath before pulling the strap over his head and adjusting it to make it comfortable, "I'm Kaleb, and you are?"

"I'm Jacob." I said holding my hand out to him. He flashed me a smile that sent my hear aflutter and clasped my hand.

"Well, It's nice to meet you." He said.

I grinned, "Yeah, same here. I don't think I've ever seen you before," I know I haven't, I would definitely remembered him, "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, just got here yesterday." He said looking down at his shoes. I glanced down and was amused to see that they were purple. Did this guy love purple or something?

"That's cool." I said grinning. He smiled back and nodded.

I noticed the parking lot had started to clear out. Like usual, people were staring at me. With my large black bike and muscled looks, I looked like the pure definition of trouble.

"Well, I should get going. Parents start to, you know, worry." He said looking over at a yellow beat up car.

I nodded, "Yeah, right. What type of car is that?" I asked motioning towards the car.

He frowned and I immediately wished I hadn't asked. I didn't really understand what was wrong with the question but I could tell he didn't like it.

"I don't really know. It was kind of just thrown together. It doesn't really run well." He shifted his weight and looked over at the banana car, "But that's okay, I guess. My father has someone who'll probably work on it."

I nodded. I wanted to brag about how well I could work on cars, but I decided against it. I didn't want to sound stuck-up.

He stared to edge back in the direction the car was, I could tell he wanted to go home. His parents were probably worried sick.

I walked him to his car; he smiled at me as he dug around in his bag looking for his keys. He found them and pulled them out, then unlocked his car.

"It's Jacob, right?" he asked, leaning on his open door. I loved the smooth way my name rolled off his lips.

"Yeah. And you're Kaleb." I said. It wasn't a question. I knew his name by heart.

He smiled a cute smile that I had a feeling I would picture on him all the time. He nodded and got into his car.

"I'll see you again sometime, Jacob?" he asked.

I nodded confidently, definitely." Maybe I should have said it a little less…forceful? Was I coming on to strong?

Apparently, I wasn't, because he smiled and started his car, "Okay." And with that he drove off.

I watched him as his car slipped farther away. I felt a sinking feeling in my chest, that's when I realized what had just happened.

I had just imprinted, on a _male_.

* * *

Le gasp! Jacob! You naughty boy, you! Imprinting on poor inncocent Kaleb? How dare you! Nah, I lie. I planned this! Bet you didn't see that coming! Oh, you did? Well, damn. I hope you enjoyed. Because if you didn't Kaleb will cry. D: You don't want him to cry do you?! You vile person!

Okay, serious time. So I'm kinda happy with this. Reviews are very welcome. I enjoy reading them. I like to know what you think. I may not be a big Twilight fan but I enjoy writting this story. Jacob needs some boy love, don't you think? Jacob and Paul are my favorites. So, maybe after I do this, I might write a PaulXMaleOC story. Not promising anything.

Onward to reveiw replys!

DaiHinMin: You're so right! I can't seem to find any either! But I'm glad you like the story. It makes me happy that you do, so thanks for the review.

Pace1818: Thank you! I only hope the rest of the story will be as well.

Disclaimer: Yada, yada. I don't own. I do, however, own my dear Kaleb.


	3. Secrets

**Defiance**

Chapter 3: Secrets

I wasn't entirely sure what I was supposed to do. Imprinting was serious; it was finding out who your soul mate was. I wanted so much to just follow Kaleb like a love sick puppy. That's what my wolf instincts told me to do anyways. However my head said otherwise. Kaleb was, indeed, of the male gender, and so was I.

I'm Jacob Black. Girls practically drool over me, and I somehow imprinted on a guy? Maybe I was mistaken. The best thing to do was probably to talk to Sam. He would know what to do. Jared wouldn't be a bad choice either. They had both imprinted and they could tell me if I imprinted or not.

But what if I didn't imprint after all? The gay jokes would never end. But I had to know. All I could think about was his bright blue eyes, light brown hair, and peachy skin.

I parked my bike in my garage. I glanced around it and frowned. The place was a mess. I would almost certainly have to clean it soon.

I walked across the yard and into the house. My stomach growled in hunger as I walked past the kitchen. Sighing, I treaded back to get food. I was about to open the fridge, when I saw a fluorescent green sticky note plastered to the front. I ripped it off and read what it said.

'_People are coming for you to look at their car. Clean up.' _Billy wrote.

I heaved a sigh, crumpled the note up and threw it away before returning to my search for food. I would clean after I had something to eat.

After making six sandwiches and putting them on a big plate, I went back out to my garage. I placed the paper plate on top of one of my toolboxes before I started to clean.

I reached to get a sandwich, but they weren't there. I turned and glared at the sandwich thieves.

"Hey there, Jake." One of the two said. Both had dark hair and tan skin just like me, and the same build.

"Shut-up, Embry." I growled. Embry grinned at me and looped an arm around Quil's neck.

"Aw, Jake, come on. Quil and I are starving!" he said dramatically. Quil laughed and grabbed another sandwich. They both were on their second.

"If you were hungry why didn't you go to Emily's?" I asked annoyed.

Quil flashed me a grin, "You had food and were closer."

Embry nodded in agreement and made a grab for a third sandwich. However, I snatched the last two back quickly. Embry stared at me and growled.

I laughed, "Go make more. You know where everything is."

HE smiled and jogged off. Quil was left laughing. I rolled my eyes and started munching on the food.

"Hey, Quil, do you know where Sam or Jared is? I need to talk to one of them." I asked.

Quil frowned, "Ah, I think Sam is with Emily, and Jared is with Kim or on patrol with Paul. I'm not sure. Why?"

I shrugged, "No reason." I lied.

Quil frowned, "Come on! Tell me! You know I'll figure out later. Why can't you tell me?" he whined.

I groaned and shook my head, "I don't want to. It's really embarrassing."

Quil's frown turned into a grin, "That makes me want to know ten times more."

"Make you know what?" Embry asked returning with an entire plate full of sandwiches.

Quil was practically bouncing with excitement, "Jakey has a secret he wants to talk to Sam or Jared about."

I could see the curiosity spring up across Embry's face. That's when I knew I was in trouble. Just having one of these two bug me was bad enough, but having both, now that is torture.

I had to try to convince them I wasn't going to tell.

"A secret? What is it, Jakey?" Embry asked stepping closer to me, Quil followed his lead.

"Yeah, Jakey. What's the secret?" he asked.

I stepped back and growled at them, "I'm not going to tell you guys. Get off my case."

Embry and Quil laughed. They both grabbed a few sandwiches and wolfed them down. I rolled my eyes and continued cleaning.

At least those two had helped me get Kaleb off my mind for a little while. But now that the only sound was the eating of food, I didn't have anything to turn my thoughts away from the light brunette.

I needed to talk to someone and ask what it felt like to imprint. Was it even possible to imprint on a guy? Imprinting was for finding a soul mate that could pass on the genes. Two guys couldn't pass on anything with each other. Offspring wasn't possible that way.

I was handed a sandwich by Embry, who grinned at me, "So, why ya cleaning?"

I took a bite, "Got a job tomorrow." I managed to say around the food.

"Cool." He stated taking another enormous bite of his sandwich. He returned to sitting beside Quil, both weren't bothering to help at all. It's not like I was surprised they weren't.

Kaleb's Point of View 

How stupid do you have to be to be considered an idiot? I'm not sure but where ever that point is, I know for a fact that I've crossed it.

Bumping into Jacob was stupid; asking if I would see him soon was idiotic. It was like I was practically asking him out or something. Guys like that only came in two types: straight, and straighter.

He probably thought I was coming on to him. Sure, I liked men, but that didn't mean I had a thing for every guy I saw. It's just that Jacob had everything I was attracted to: tan skin, nice build, and the bad boy look. Not even Jordan had that.

Maybe the reason I'm never happy with anyone I date is because I ask too much. I want someone who likes me for me. They also must have a good sense of humor, that's the most important. A good personality and a good sense of humor is the best. Of course, looking nice won't hurt either.

I pulled into my driveway just as my car gave an exhausted cry and shut off. I let out a sigh of relief. I had driven this car long enough to know when it would break down. I was glad that it chose my driveway instead of somewhere along the road.

As I got out, my mother came out of the house and embraced me in a fierce hug, "I was so worried," she cried, "I know how your car is. I was afraid that you were stranded."

I rolled my eye and returned the hug, "Geez, Mom."

She stepped back and smiled, "Sorry, dear. It's just that I saw that girl across the street come back and then you didn't, you can't blame me for worrying."

I smiled at her, "Yeah, I guess."

She nodded and the led the way back into the kitchen, while I made my way upstairs.

I entered my room and threw my messenger bag to the side before collapsing on my bed. I rolled over and stared up at the boring white ceiling. My room needed painting in a bad way.

Sighing, I got up and retrieved my messenger bag. I pulled everything out and started on my math homework. This was going to be fun.

Jacob's Point of View 

I looked over the newly cleaned garage then to my pack brothers, neither had yet noticed that I was staring. They were obviously still talking about what my secret was.

I wanted to phase into my wolf form and just run away from my problems for a while, but if I did phase, Quil and Embry would find out.

At this point, I couldn't really hold it off much longer. I need to speak with Sam.

"I'm going to find Sam." I announced walking past Embry and Quil. Their heads snapped up and I could see how excited they were.

"We wanna come too!" Quil said grinning. Embry grinned back at him.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my car keys.

"You aren't phasing?" Embry asked, his shirt already half-off.

I shook my head, "So you guys can see into my head? Of course not. You two can go ahead." I said frowning at them.

They cast each other looks before shrugging and continuing to undress. I shooed them out of my garage and got into my car.

"To Sam and Emily's!" Quil yelled before phasing into his wolf form. Embry followed him and soon they both disappeared into the forest.

As I drove, I thought about what I would have to say. I suppose it would be easiest if I phased and just played over today's events for him. It would be embarrassing, but it was better than tripping over my words trying to explain it to him.

I pulled into the driveway and took a deep breath, my hands tightening slightly on my steering wheel. I made sure to stop before I damaged it.

Embry and Quil were already inside; they had probably arrived about twenty minutes before I had. Our wolf forms were way faster than cars.

When I entered I was surprised to see the entire pack lounging in the living room, a tray of Emily's freshly baked cookies on the coffee table. I grabbed a few before sitting down on the loveseat next to Paul.

Paul was the one to break the silence, "So, Quil and Embry said you have a secret. Must be pretty big if you have to talk to Sam about it." He said with a grin.

"Quiet, Paul." Sam ordered, "Is it true that you have something you wish to tell me, Jacob?"

I nodded slowly and took a bite of my cookie. Hmm, they were pretty amazing.

He gave a firm nod and stood up, motioning me to follow. I shoved the rest of the cookie into my mouth and let him lead me out onto the porch.

"Go ahead." he stated.

I ran a hand though my short hair, "Well, it would be easier if I, you know, showed you or whatever." I said nervously.

Sam understood what I meant, he started into the forest. Before we disappeared from view of the house, he turned and yelled that none of the guys had better come or he'd butcher them.

I striped my clothing and Sam did the same. I phased quickly and sat down. When I looked to where Sam had been, my eyes met a large black wolf, a russet one reflecting from his eyes.

Without anything said, I showed him all that had happened today, from when I was bumped into and how annoyed I was, to Kaleb driving off.

Sam gave me a confused look. I was sure he knew what I was asking.

_Yes. You did imprint. _

_But, on a guy? _I asked.

Sam nodded, _Yes but I didn't know it was possible. I'll have to speak to the elders about this. _

I whined. Great, just more people that have to know.

Sam gave me an apologetic look. _No one will judge you. You can't pick who you imprint on. _

I nodded before phasing and putting my clothing back on. Sam and I walked back into the house to find everyone whispering. Their heads snapped up as we entered.

"Jacob imprinted." Sam informed. I gasped and growled at him. He knew I didn't want anyone to know.

"That's great, Jake!" Jared said grinning.

"Um, well, not really." I muttered.

Paul grinned and clasped a hand on my shoulder, "What do you mean 'not really'? Of course it is!"

"Jacob has something important to say," Sam said, "let him say it."

I felt my face heat up slightly as everyone's looks went from congratulate to curious.

"Well, I imprinted…on a, uh, a guy." I mumbled looking away. "

There was a long pause before, "Is that even possible?" Embry asked.

Paul frowned, "Whoa dude. Never took you for a-" Sam elbowed him in the ribs, cutting him off.

Quil looked at Embry, "I guess it is. Hey, Sam, I though imprinting was to pass on the genes."

Sam shrugged, "I guess it isn't. I'll have to speak with the elders."

I felt someone embrace me. I looked down, surprised to see it was Emily. She gave me a comforting pat on the shoulder and smiled at me.

"It's okay. We'll make it work. Right guys?" she asked.

I smiled down at her. "Thanks, Emily."

Quil looked over at me and smirked. "So, what does he look like?"

I glared at him and growled. Paul grinned and laughed, "Look, he's already protective!"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut-up."

Quil and Paul laughed. "Come on, Jake." Paul said trying to stop laughing.

"Yeah, Jake." Embry said, "At least tell us his name."

I ran a hand though my hair. "Kaleb" I muttered.

"Aww! Jakey and Kaleb. It sounds so cute!" he said in a baby voice.

I punched him in the arm and glared at him. Jared laughed. "You guys had better stop teasing him."

Quil laughed. "Why? Will he rip our faces off?"

I snorted. "That doesn't sound so bad right now."

Jared grinned. "I wouldn't put it past him. If you guys were talking like that about Kim, I'd murder you."

Sam laughed his arms around Emily. "I would too."

The phone rang and Paul went to retrieve it. He returned shortly, saying that it was Billy and that the people whose car I was going to work on were coming.

I groaned in annoyance and bid my farewells. I didn't really feel like working on anything, but I suppose it was better than staying here and being made fun of.

I got into my car and drove back to my house, wondering what type of car the people had and hoe much work it would need.

I parked my car and got out. I walked past a strange yellow car in the driveway that I was sure I had seen somewhere but I couldn't place it.

I walked into the house and heard my father's voice in the dining room. I walked into the room and the first thing I saw was light brown hair.

"Kaleb?!"

* * *

Long chapter be looooong. :D So, how's that for a cliffhanger? I tried. I'm sure you're not surprised that Kaleb was there. But then, again, you might, so whatever.

On a side note, I drew some pictures of Kaleb. I put the URLs in my profile so go check them out. I wasn't sure how to convert them to a actual link so if you know it would be nice if you told me how!

Reviews, or Kaleb will cry. You don't want him to cry, do you?

Review replies:

Pace1818: Thank you. I'm glad you thought so.

jacob black rulez: Why, thank you. :D

Reject S.B.A: You're probably right. I wish I could get more reviews, but that's okay. And thanks, reading your reviews make me smile :D

I'm so glad you like Kaleb. Yay~ But thanks so much for the support. You're right, it's rather hard to write OCmaleonmale, but I'm so glad you think I'm doing good. I'm looking forward to some more replies from you!


End file.
